After children have learned to count to 100, perhaps between the ages of 5 to 7 years, they can begin to appreciate how numbers from 0 to 100 combine with one another to equal 100, as well as the elementary concepts of counting by 1's, 5's and 10's to reach 100. This is also an opportunity to familiarize children with odd and even numbers, as well as the concepts of addition and subtraction. Presently, there is a need to introduce children to numbers in ways that facilitate visualization of numbers and in ways that generate excitement as they learn about numbers at various levels of understanding and skill. At a more advanced level there is a need to introduce children to working with fractions, multiplication, division, and algebra.